prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Miku Takamine
Miku Takamine (高峰みく Takamine Miku?) is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. Miku debuted in manga chapter 47 of volume 10 and Episode 51 of the anime along with Rinne Hoshizora. Miku is a Sexy type idol with fuchsia as her theme colour. Physical Description Miku has long black hair with two buns, each tied with a green ribbon and matching black eyes. She wears a Chinese clothing for attire and also red earrings. Personality Being Sexy type, Miku acts mature and feminine than other types of idols. She also often talk about the unseen magazine, "Beauty Mode", which refers her woman-like atmosphere. Miku is a hard-working girl with an aptitude for modeling comparable to her mentor Rinne, whom she holds animosity towards. Because of her strong aura, she's described as being difficult to approach by her peers, but quickly takes to Natsuki after she gives Miku cough drops. She has a feisty attitude but has moments of kindness when it is shown to her. History Miku's attitude is typical in the series: she speaks Japanese (or other language dubs) with Chinese accent, begun and end her sentences respectively with 'Ai ya' and 'ah' in almost every episode (few stories in which she speaks normal Japanese are episodes 128 and 153). As a result, many people such as Natsuki thinks her accent is strange. Miku first appeared during Rinne's debut, telling Rinne not to tell Natsuki her entire background which she ended up telling in the process. During her childhood, Miku was a very shy girl with no friends. She stated that she was jealous of all the other girls in class, because they were cute, and she wasn't. Miku's mother noticed her dilemma and subsequently cast a "spell" on her daughter to give her self-confidence so that she may be cute. Because of this, Miku has been able to grow more confident in herself, and eventually entered Paniverse Elementary School where she was introduced to Rinne; becoming her classmate and later on, an idol. In Episode 128, Miku decides to performing unit called Applejack Channel Asia along with Bo-hyun. This is thwarted by a girl named Ying Lala who joins UCT Generation until she leaves for hometown Taiwan in Episode 152. In Episode 171, Miku re-forms Applejack Channel again, this time with Yumemi, which made this a three-person unit. Etymology Takamine (高峰): Taka (高) means high and mine (峰) means peak. Miku (みく) has no true meaning. It is variant reading of "mirai", which means future. Relationships Julius Rozenburg: In anime Episode 59, it was shown that Miku is a fan of Julius and is theorized to have a crush on him. She often follows him around and has several items of him in her bedroom. Miku also loves Julius' artwork, and wishes to be an artist like him. It was revealed that Julius has learned to speak Chinese/Mandarin through Miku. Yumemi Hayasaka: Formerly, Yumemi doesn't have a very close relationship with Miku, however, she often orders cheese noodles from Miku's restaurant. Miku comments on how she's inspired to try her best after observing Miku's energy, and the two have traded magical items, indicating their status as acquaintances. As of Episode 171, they are now in a three-person unit together named Applejack Channel Asia, along with Bo-hyun. Song Bo-hyun: She interacted with her through episode 128. She often says things ending with her becoming flustered and ignorant of her, although she is appreciative of her reminding her to be a serious Idol. Natsuki Aizawa: Miku is aware that Naru admires her deeply and is surprised that she would become more like her over time. Lines Meeting: "Whoa, hello there. I'm Takamine Miku! Ever since I was a young child, I've admired Japan's idols! I do my best for being top idol with everyone ah! Please take care of me ah!" Forming a unit: "So long as my heart is strong, I'll be able to surmount any difficulties they may look." Trivia * Miku's full name is a reference to Mion Takamine from another idol anime Pretty Rhythm. * Miku is the third tallest girl in MLoTT. * She shares her voice actress with Natsu Takigawa from Pretty Country: Teen Style. * Like the other Applejack members, Miku is an avid fan of Julius Rozenburg. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Asian characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Sexy Idols